Kantai Collection : unexpected allies
by NCWriting
Summary: what will happen if some of the strongest abyssal defect to the human side. slight AU and this is my first time any reviews is appreciated. and also remember to picture Verniy and hibiki as different characters, possible pairing -Currently on hiatus sorry
1. Chapter 1-the begining

**Hello NCgaming here and welcome to my first FanFiction. The story was set in the same universe of the kancolle anime the anime characters will be making appearance in this story. any reviews would be appreciated as long as it about the story it self. and flamers can just go away by the way i'm also accepting ideas for my story. any way let's get started.**

**Story was made with the help of "Genesis SBX and Colonel Amiruddin arif"**

* * *

**Time : Early January 2025 3 month before operation MI(MI will be sort of important to the plot so bear with me) **

**Location: Somewhere in the pacific ocean near the american continent**

**Weather : Raining**

"ugh I'm tired sis can we rest on that island for a bit" said a young boy looked in his Fourteenth,the boy was in a black uniform with two 24 inch triple gun on his back and a flight deck strapped in his right arm.

"Well brother we just defected to the human side, and still running from the main abyssal fleet" said a girl which looked older than the boy.

"come on atlantica, he's tired even though we're not human we still need some rest do we?after all we could find shelter from the rain" said another girl which this time looked like she had the same age like the boy

"Pleaseee" said the boy

"Fine, let's get some rest" said the girl which her name is atlantica

And that's my friend are our three main protagonist defecting to the human side , after that they went to a small tropical island and rest at the island which looked like a beautiful one that have many coconuts laying around the ground. suddenly they heard someone crying near the beach.

"am I going mad or I'm hearing someone crying" said the boy

"no Nova I'm hearing it as well, you and pacifica go check it out i'll prepare dinner and make a shelter for us" said atlantica

"but why me atlantica you're the oldest" asked the boy

"Nova that's because you're the only Abyssal prince that ever exist,also you wouldn't know how to cook food and preapare shelter do you?" said atlantica

"Well your right. then let's go Sis"said the boy and both Nova and pacifica Started walking towards the sound.

"atlantica don't forget to cook something nice would ya" pacifica said with a wink.

The person crying was inside an old destroyer wreckage covered in holes and being devoured by rust, the ship looked like it was beached and abandoned a long time ago.

**Next time on Kantai Collection: Unexpected Allies**

Nova: "Hello anyone here?"

Pacifica: "come out we won't hurt you"

?:"*sob* really y-you guys wont hurt me"

Nova:"yeah we won't hurt you it's not like we're monsters or something"

?:" хорошо(khorosho) I'll come out, *the little girl started to walked out from hiding* KYAA! You're an abyssal* she started to back Away*stay away please don't hurt me"

Pacifica: "it's okay маленькая девочка(malen'kaya devochka) we defected to the human sides"

?:"Wait u speak Russian?"

"you speak Russian and you didn't even bother to tell me!"said Nova in a surprised tone

Who is this crying person guess you have to wait until the next chapter, sorry for the short chapter I'll make longer one next time and next time more fleet girl will be added to the Royal Fleet Of The Abyss. remember any reviews and ideas will all be taken with full respect.

* * *

OC list:

The 1st Royal Fleet Of the Abyss

**Nova**

Class: Naval War Prince(Abyssal)

Gender: Male

Hair color: Blonde ( yeah a blonde abyssal never heard of it)

Eye color: Gold

Age: 12-15

Skin: white

Height: 178cm (I don't know that height in inch so yeah deal with it)

Appearance: wears a black Uniform which is similar to a US navy admirals uniform, he also wears a peaked cap that has an insignia which is A shark jaw that wears a tilted crown and has the number one in the middle of it. He wore a steel black shoes. and he always carries that abyssal rapier of his.

Armament:

2 X 24" triple gun mounted on his back

4 X 88mm twin dual purpose cannon that could be used for both surface and air target on his shoulder 2 on each side

2 X 20mm AA cannon (closest comparison would be the oerlikon cannon) on his belt

A Rapier for melee attack he keep it on his belt

Aviation facilities:

One flight deck on his right arm

One prototype Aviation Railgun that he design **

Aircraft carried:

Ranging from propeller to jets**

Personality: he's cheerful most of the time. although he is the youngest of the 3 he is the bravest, smartest and also the laziest. he is also stubborn, funny and sometime he can be the ferocious devil of the sea and sometime he can be your typical cheerful teen. and because of that no one knew what is going on inside that little brain of his.

Hobby (yes abyssal have hobbies) : he likes Music(expecially from that band "Sabaton") so he usually plays music with pacifica ,he also like to do some Tinkering with stuff also reading mangas, he is also into the humans history before the abyssal arrived.

**Atlantica**

Class: atlantic naval war princess (Abyssal)

Gender:Female

Hair colour:Blonde

Eye colour: blue

Age:18-20

Skin:white

Height:186cm

Appearance: she wore almost the same uniform as Bismarck (she isn't the Bismarck in case any of you wandering) although her cap was the same cap as Nova but she wears it slightly tilted. She wears a black stocking and her shoes were black high heels that the sides looked like teeth basically.

Armament:

4 × 38 cm (15 in) quad gun mounts on her back

2 x 88 mm handheld dual purpose twin gun

2 x depth charge launchers on her leg

Aviation Facilities:

1 Aviation compound bow**

Aircraft carried:

Usually a couple of floatplanes**

Personality: she is a strict person because she is the oldest, But when in comes to cute thing she would have gone soft and hug it, she also really cared for her Two other sibling and willing to do anything for keeping all of them safe even at the cost of her own live.

Hobby: she likes archery that's why she sometimes being seen with the carriers.

**Pacifica**

Class: Pacific naval war princess (Abyssal)

Gender:Female

Hair colour: White

Eye colour: purple

Age:16-18

Skin:white

Height:176cm

Appearance: she wears a tight skin suit(like the abyssal wo-Class) that were colored white for her upper half and black for her lower half ,she also had an hairpin that Nova gived to her during their time in the abyssal fleet, the hair pin is shaped like a silver stingray. she wore a silver steel boots

Armament:

2 X 14 in twin rotary cannons mounted on her back

2 X 21 in Quad torpedoes launchers mounted on her legs

5in Twin AA cannon Handheld

Aviation Facilities:-

Aircraft carried: -

Personality: although she is cheerful she also kept many secrets from the rest of her sibling like how she was born with the knowledge of many language and her ability to use her weapons under water to shoot both surface and air target and also some dark secrets.. all will be revealed soon.

hobby: playing musical instruments with Nova, she like studying the earth live form and many different cultures from around the worlds.

* * *

Translation :

хорошо(khorosho): Okay

маленькая девочка(malen'kaya devochka): little girl

**:will be added later in the story

~NCgaming signing out~


	2. Chapter 2 - new friends

**Chapter -2**

**Hey guys NCgaming here and I would like to thank you for all of your support. So let's gets to the story shall we..**

* * *

Nova: "Hello anyone here?"

Pacifica: "come out we won't hurt you"

?:"*sob* really y-you guys won't hurt me"

Nova: "Yeah we won't hurt you it's not like we're monsters or something"

?:" хорошо (khorosho) I'll come out, K *the little girl started to walked out from hiding*YAA! You're an abyssal! * She started to back away* Stay away! Please don't hurt me"

Pacifica: "it's okay маленькая девочка (malen'kaya devochka) we defected to the human sides"

?: "Wait you speak Russian?"

"You speak Russian and you didn't even bother to tell me!" said Nova in a surprised tone

"What's your name little girl?" said Pacifica in an cheerful tone

"I'm*Sob* Verniy also used to be known *Sob* Hibiki the second Akatsuki class destroyer" said Verniy and now she began to cry

Nova: "Now, now there's no need to cry after all we won't hurt you"

Verniy:"*sob* it's just *sob* I've seen all of my sisters sunk with*sob*with my own eyes"

_That's must be hard for her nova thought to himself._ "Then you can come with us if you want, we're heading to pearl to talk about our service for the US Navy"

"Bro! Come over here" Pacifica said while dragging Nova outside of the ship.

Pacifica:" you can't just bring someone we just knew with us"

Nova:" sis, she lost all of her family, what will you do if you lost me and Atlantica then someone asked you to join their family?"

Pacifica: "but…but... I won't lose you both*tears started to gather around her eyes* …..Well I guess come on lets pick her up and get back to Atlantica* she started to smile*"

Nova: "Now that's the Pacifica I knew. Let's go get her"

After that they started to walk inside the wreckage to their surprised that the previous girl was now in her full gear ranging from guns to torpedoes.

"Well you looks like you prepared for war" Nova said while patting Verniy's hair" let's get going Atlantica have prepared meal and shelter for us"

Verniy: "Who's Atlantica?"

Pacifica: "she's our oldest sister and she's really cared for us if you need anything she would definitely help you"

Nova: "Yeah, Pacifica is right she really do cared for us"

Then the three of them started to walk to the make shift camp that Atlantica had Nova saw a tall blonde girl and he started to run towards it and hugged her.

"SIS, we're back and we brought another company" nova said cheerfully while running toward the blonde girl and hugging her. Little that he know that she wasn't her sister

"Hey guys I brought more firewood" Atlantica said while walking towards the camp

Wait if that's Atlantica then who am I hugging? Nova thought to himself and his face started to turn red

"Nova why are you hugging Bismarck?" Atlantica said

While Pacifica, Verniy and another blonde girl started to laugh their asses off. All of them laugh till tears started to escape their eye.

"uhh sorry miss I thought you we're my sister" he said while blushing

"It's okay, my name is Bismarck by the way" the girl said

"Wait you're not the KMS Bismarck are you the ship that sunk Hood**?"Nova said

"Yupp that's me and the girls sitting there laughing is my best friend Prinz Eugen" she said while pointing towards the other blonde girl.

Prinz:" by the way you're an abyssal why did you know human history so much Herr Nova?

"Well frauline there's no need to call me Herr Nova, and why I know human history so much cause I like history" nova said "oh yeah how do you get here?"

"well me and Bismarck were fighting a massive abyssal fleet then we started to run away then we meet your sister here catching some fish, and when she noticed us she started to wave toward us, since we have no other choice we sailed toward her and the fact that she's an abyssal and didn't fire at us makes us wonder" explained the Prinz Eugen.

Atlantica: "Then I tell them that we're defecting to the human side. So who is this little girl over here?"

Verniy:" приветствие (privetstviye) I'm Verniy nice to meet you and from now on I will be part of your fleet"

Pacifica:" yeah we found her crying in a destroyer wreckage so we decided to take her in, though since its Nova's idea so he will be in charge of her"

Atlantica: "Well then looks like we got three more members to the Royal Fleet of the Abyss, and I think the food is ready its salmon for tonight I hope you don't mind"

Bismarck: "It's okay; even if we're German we eat fish as well"

Prinz Eugen:" Frau Bismarck why do you looked a lot like Frau Atlantica so much?"

Nova:" well that's because when a ship girl was born a part of that soul was transferred to an abyssal soul in which making Atlantica over here ,she has many part of ship souls that we're sunken in the Atlantic ocean thus creating her the Atlantic Naval War Princess.

Bismarck: " so that mean part of my and Prinz soul is inside Atlantica…. Whoa cool, what about you and Pacifica then?"

Nova: "While Pacifica Has the soul of ship that were sunken in the Pacific. I have both Atlantic and Pacific inside me"

This revelation made the three ship girls amazed, and then they started to eat their food till the night they started to get bored. Sensing this Nova had a brilliant idea "Pacifica how about you sing a song." Nova stated his idea

"How about i sing that Russian folk song what it's called again… oh yeah Katyusha, Verniy if you know this song you can also sing it with me" said Pacifica and they started to sing.

* * *

**(While reading the Lyric you better turn on the Girls und Panzer version of katyusha)**

Rastsvetali yabloni i grushi,

Poplyli tumany nad rekoy;

Vykhodila na bereg Katyusha,

Na vysokiy bereg, na krutoy.

Vykhodila na bereg Katyusha,

Na vysokiy bereg, na krutoy

Vykhodila, pesnyu zavodila

Pro stepnogo, sizogo orla,

Pro togo, kotorogo lyubila,

Pro togo, ch'i pis'ma beregla.

Pro togo, kotorogo lyubila,

Pro togo, ch'i pis'ma beregla

Oy, ty pesnya, pesenka devich'ya,

Ty leti za yasnym solntsem vsled,

I boytsu na dal'nem pogranich'e

Ot Katyushi pereday privet.

I boytsu na dal'nem pogranich'e

Ot Katyushi pereday privet.

Pust' on vspomnit devushku prostuyu,

Pust' uslyshit', kak ona poet,

Pust' on zemlyu berezhet rodnuyu,

A lyubov' Katyusha sberezhet.

Pust' on zemlyu berezhet rodnuyu,

A lyubov' Katyusha sberezhet.

Rasshchvetali yabloni i grushi,

Poplyli tumany nad rekoy;

Vykhodila na bereg Katyusha,

Na vysokiy bereg, na krutoy.

Vykhodila na bereg Katyusha,

Na vysokiy bereg, na krutoy.

All of them both the Abyssals and the fleet girls was surprised by Pacifica's knowledge of human cultures also her voice was also beautiful "Whoah sis I didn't know you can sing like that" said Nova and Atlantica almost in unison.

All that Pacifica could say was "Thank you, come on lets go to sleep tomorrow is gonna be a long trip for all of us"

After that all of them started to go to sleep except for Nova he always love to see the star during night time thus he didn't sleep and taking the night shift for himself. _Then he thought will the American accept their help and make them part of the navy who knows maybe just maybe he could gain his position as an admiral"._

* * *

**Hello Guys NCGaming here i'm wanting to ask you guys for some OCs**

**currently accepting four american destroyers and cruisers( can be Light cruisers or heavy cruiser) and can be both male or female.**

**OC must have these description.**

**Name:**

**Ship class:**

**Gender:**

**Hair color:**

**Eye color:**

**age:**

**skin color:**

**Height: (preferred to be in Cm)**

**appearance: (Like what she likes to wear Hats,uniform,glasses,stocking, etc)**

**armament:**

**Aviation facilities: (Not obligatory)**

**Aircraft carried: (also not obligatory)**

**personality:**

**Hobby:(can be anything really from sword fighting to Reading, anything you desire)**

**OC will help me in my story progression and i also like you guys to contribute in my story,**

**you guys can PM me For the OC**

* * *

**** During World War Two, KMS Bismarck and the KMS Prinz Eugen sunk the HMS Hood.**

**Translation:**

**хорошо (khorosho): Okay**

**маленькая девочка (malen'kaya devochka): little girl**

**приветствие (privetstviye): greeting / Hello**

**Guys, here is the next chapter. The next one will be released after all of the OC is done for the American ship girls and I can assure you this this fleet gonna be So OP.**

**~NCGaming signing out**~


	3. Current OCs list

Kantai Collection Unexpected allies OC list.

1st Royal fleet of the abyss

**Nova**

Class: Naval War Prince(Abyssal)

Gender: Male

Hair color: Blonde ( yeah a blonde abyssal never heard of it)

Eye color: Gold

Age: 12-15

Skin: white

Height: 178cm (I don't know that height in inch so yeah deal with it)

Appearance: wears a black Uniform which is similar to a US navy admirals uniform, he also wears a peaked cap that has an insignia which is A shark jaw that wears a tilted crown and has the number one in the middle of it. He wore a steel black shoes. and he always carries that abyssal rapier of his.

Armament:

2 X 24" twin gun mounted on his back (changed from the previous triple gun mount)

4 X 5" twin dual purpose cannon that could be used for both surface and air target on his shoulder 2 on each side

4 X 40 mm twin AA cannon (closest comparison would be the bofors cannon) on his belt two on each side

A Rapier for melee attack he keep it on his belt

Aviation facilities:

One flight deck on his right arm

One prototype Aviation Railgun that he design

Aircraft carried:

Ranging from propeller to jets**

Personality: he's cheerful most of the time. although he is the youngest of the 3 he is the bravest, smartest and also the laziest. he is also stubborn, funny and sometime he can be the ferocious devil of the sea and sometime he can be your typical cheerful teen. and because of that no one knew what is going on inside that little brain of his.

Hobby (yes abyssal have hobbies) : he likes Music(expecially from that band "Sabaton") so he usually plays music with pacifica ,he also like to do some Tinkering with stuff also reading mangas, he is also into the humans history before the abyssal arrived.

**Atlantica**

Class: atlantic naval war princess (Abyssal)

Gender:Female

Hair colour:Blonde

Eye colour: blue

Age:18-20

Skin:white

Height:186cm

Appearance: she wore almost the same uniform as Bismarck (she isn't the Bismarck in case any of you wandering) although her cap was the same cap as Nova but she wears it slightly tilted. She wears a black stocking and her shoes were black high heels that the sides looked like teeth basically.

Armament:

4 × 38 cm (15 in) quad gun mounts on her back

2 x 88 mm handheld dual purpose twin gun

2 x depth charge launchers on her leg

Aviation Facilities:

avitation catapult

Aircraft carried:

Usually a couple of floatplanes**

Personality: she is a strict person because she is the oldest, But when in comes to cute thing she would have gone soft and hug it, she also really cared for her Two other sibling and willing to do anything for keeping all of them safe even at the cost of her own live.

Hobby: she likes archery that's why she sometimes being seen with the carriers.

**Pacifica**

Class: Pacific naval war princess (Abyssal)

Gender:Female

Hair colour: White

Eye colour: purple

Age:16-18

Skin:white

Height:176cm

Appearance: she wears a tight skin suit(like the abyssal wo-Class) that were colored white for her upper half and black for her lower half ,she also had an hairpin that Nova gived to her during their time in the abyssal fleet, the hair pin is shaped like a silver stingray. she wore a silver steel boots

Armament:

2 X 14 in twin rotary cannons mounted on her back

2 X 21 in Quad torpedoes launchers mounted on her legs

5in Twin AA cannon Handheld

Aviation Facilities:-

Aircraft carried: -

Personality: although she is cheerful she also kept many secrets from the rest of her sibling like how she was born with the knowledge of many language and her ability to use her weapons under water to shoot both surface and air target and also some dark secrets.. all will be revealed soon.

hobby: playing musical instruments with Nova, she like studying the earth live form and many different cultures from around the worlds.

**Fletcher (was made with the help of Colonel amiruddin arif)**  
Ship Class: Fletcher Class

Gender: female  
Hair Colour: Blonde  
Eye Colour: Blue  
Age: 17  
Skin Colour: Caucasian  
Height: 175 cm  
Appearance: she Wears a US sailor uniform and a US World War 2 helmet  
Armament: Two 127 mm turrets, two quadruple 533 torpedo tube launchers, depth charges.  
Aviation facilities: None  
Aircraft carried: None  
Personality: Level-headed and cool under fire. Reliable and have a tough personality. Not easy to back down and will stand ground if necessary  
Hobby: reading

**Johnston (was made with the help of hfdt123)**

Class: Fletcher Class.

Gender: Female

Eye color: Brown.

Hair Color: Brown.

Age: 16.

Skin color: Caucasian.

Height : 172.72 CM.

Appearance: she wears the same outfit as her sister athough she wears an navy hat and a blue skirt.

Armament: she has 5 127 cm or 5 Inch guns and Two quad torpedo launchers also some depth charges. And an officer sword.

Aviation Facilities: N/A

Personality: slightly cocky on the outside cause she wanted to look strong but in the inside she is just your average schoolgirl.

Hobby: She likes to do sword fighting usually with nova

**Baltimore (Was made with the help of Unicorn 359)**

Ship class: Baltimore-class heavy cruiser

Gender: Male  
Hair color: Gray with messy hairstyle  
Eye color: Cobalt  
Age: 16  
Skin color: Light  
Height: 170cm  
Appearance: Wearing black jacket similiar like Kirito from Sword Art Online, white shirt with breastplate armor, green cargo pants  
Armament:

9 × 8 inch/55 caliber guns (3 × 3) mounted two hanging from the side on top of his head.

48 × 40 mm Bofors guns on his arm hanging from his wrist to his shoulders. 24 on each side.

Aviation facilities: In stern hangar for 4 aircraft(wing folded) 2 catapults  
Aircraft carried: 4 x OS2U Kingfisher  
Personality: kind-hearted but timid also very apologize a lot. Deeply care to others and cant stand to see others hurt and will defend whose he cared about also brave to face something for did it.

**Yorktown**

Class: Yorktown class carrier

Gender: Female

Eye color: red

Hair color: Brown

Age:20

Skin color: Caucasian

Height: 180 CM

Appearance: she wears a light brown shirt(like what shimikaze wore but its light brown), light brown skirt and a strawhat.

Armament: tweleve 40 mm bofors and twenty 20 mm oerlikon for AA

Aviation facilities: one aviation compound bow

Aircraft carried:

10 F6F hell cats arrow (1 arrow=6 planes)

10 SBD Dauntless arrow (1 arrow=5 planes)

10 TBD devastators arrow (1 arrow=5 planes)

Personality: she is the most caring fleetgirl beside atlantica in the fleet. She is also reliable and independent.

Hobby: eating and cooking.

**Enterprise**

Class: Yorktown class carrier

Gender: Female

Eye color: red

Hair color: blonde

Age: 18

Skin color: Caucasian

Height: 180 CM

Appearance: she wears a white female naval officer uniform and white skirt, also with white boots and an officer cap. she also wears her quiver on her belt.

Armament: 40 mm bofors and 20 mm oerlikon for AA AA

Aviation facilities: one aviation Crossbow

Aircraft carried:

10 F6F hell cats Bolt (1 Bolt=5 planes)

10 SBD Dauntless Bolt (1 Bolt= 5 planes)

10 TBD devastators Bolt (1 Bolt= 5 planes)

Personality: she's a pride ship of the US navy, the most famous ship thus making her the most pride full ship and she usually likes to hang around with her sister Yorktown (she almost has the same personality like kaga)

Hobby: sleeping and drawing.

**Iowa**

Class: Iowa class battleship

Gender:Female

Hair colour: sleek black

Eye colour: brown

Age: 21

Skin: caucasian

Height:182

Appearance: she wore a blue dress, straw hat and always carry a blue umbrella.

Armament:

9 × 16-inch (406 mm)/50 cal. Mark 7 guns (3 X 3) 2 on her left and 1 on her right

9 X 5" twin gun mount 3 on each main gun.

Aviation Facilities: one catapult on her right arm

Aircraft carried : 3 X 0S2U kingfisher

Personality: she is a brave and strong ship. That loves an cared for her sister so much than anyone else

Hobby: stargazing

**Missouri**

Class: Iowa Class battle ship

Gender: Female

Hair color: red

Eye color: brown

Age:179cm

Skin: caucasian

Height:

Appearance: she wore an 18th century tricorn complete with the hat

Armament:

9 × 16-inch (406 mm)/50 cal. Mark 7 guns (3 X 3) 2 on her left and 1 on her right

9 X 5" twin gun mount 3 on each main gun.

Aviation Facilities:one catapult on her left arm

Aircraft carried : 3 X vought 0S2U kingfisher

Personality: she is an energetic girl yet she is also really smart. so she likes to be called the tactician of the fleet.

Hobby: reading about ww2 naval tactics.

**Montana**

Class: Montana class battleship

Gender: Female

Hair color: blonde

Eye color: emerald green

Age:24

Skin: slightly tanned

Height: 186 cm

Appearance: she wore a cowboy hat, she wears an service ww2 us naval uniform complete with the cap. a black skirt and black boots.

Armament:

12 × 16-inch (406 mm)/50 cal Mark 7 guns (3 x 4) two on each side of her back

10× 5-inch (127 mm)/54 cal Mark 16 guns (2 X 5) 5 on each side of her arm

Aviation Facilities: 1 aviation catapult on her left shoulder

Aircraft carried : 3-4 curtiss seahawk

Personality: just imagine the American version of kongou, she's been chasing Nova since the first day she was under his command.

Hobby: singing

* * *

**well thats the latest OC list, the current status of OC is currently full however if you guys send me any OC i might include him/her in my story. that's all**

**also i would like to thank you guys for giving me support and help for the OCs. thats all**

**~NCgaming signing out~**


	4. Chapter 3 - First battle

**Chapter 3**

**Hi guys NCgaming here and I would welcome you to the third chapter hope you critics or reviews are welcomed**

**'text' means radio conversations**

* * *

"ACHTUNG, EVERYONE WAKE UP!" a loud shout breaking the peace full morning the one shouting is indeed Nova. "alright ladies wake up we have to go now"

Bismarck and prinz Eugen jumped out from their slumber and started to salute in the direction of the shouting" Jawohl, herr kommandant, ehh prinz is it just me Nova started to act like a proper admiral?"

"yes sis he is." Replied prinz, then everyone started to get up from their sleep.

"Bro why do you have to shout like that it's still in the morning, what have gone into you, usually we're the one to wake you up" said pacifica.

"Sis today we're going to pearl, and beside verniy have already make breakfast for us I think it's roasted salmon again" replied nova" alright every one let's get eating today is gonna be a long trip.

Everyone started to gather near the camp fire and started eating breakfast. After that they begin their journey towards pearl harbor.

"alright everyone make a diamond formation around me and verniy, pacifica you go up front, Bismarck and Atlantica cover the sides and prinz you guard the rear everyone got that" barked Nova

"got it commander" chuckled verniy. then everyone started to move on to their position.

"well then fleet all ship ahead flank " they have begun their long journey

**A couple hours later near pearl harbor**

A convoy of transport ship and two arleigh bourke class ship was heading towards pearl harbor delivering supplies.

"captain we've got two wo-class carrier, three ru-class battleship and a dozen i-class destroyer heading towards us" one of the crew reported to the ship captain "what shall we do sir"

"contact pearl harbor told them to send our fleet girls, now we just wait and told the crew to man their battle stations" replied the captain. Then the ship alarms started to sound" All hand man your battle stations I repeat all hand man your battle stations this is not a drill"

"shit, captain the enemy are launching carriers toward pearl, I don't think they could send ship girls to us because the girls are still new."one of the crew said toward the captain

_Maybe it's just our time _the captain thought to himself. "Contact pearl harbor tell them that the planes are coming their way."

"Aye captain". 'pearl harbor this is the USS Sampson we have spotted abyssal launching bombers toward your position over'.

'roger Sampson this is pearl we'll be ready for them'

Then the abyssal started firing towards the US fleet hitting one of the destroyers.

"sir the Mahan is damaged what should we do?" said one of the crew terrified

"return fire with everything we got, we must not let them reach pearl, and gentleman it's been an honor serving with you" after that three abyssal bomber dived toward the ship..

Suddenly a bright explosion filled the sky

"what the, who fired at them, anyone see where that shell comes from?" asked the captain

"sir there is a formation of six ship approaching it seems they're on our side but.."one of the sailor replied

"but what sailor tell me!" yelled the captain

"it seems the three of them are abyssal sir" the sailor replied

"three of them are what!"

(A few minutes earlier )

"hey Nova are we there yet" asked Verniy

"well according to my calculation we should be entering pearl soon"replied nova

"khorosho, wait is that smoke over there?" as the six of them looked in the distance they see a column of ships "Nova they're being attacked by abyssal what should we do?"

"Alright this gonna be our first all battleships stay here and provide covering fire, Verniy and pacifica shall engage them in close quarters everyone got that?" ordered Nova

"Roger that, Verniy lets go"said pacifica

The fleet begun firing at the abyssals Nova started firing his main gun hurling 24" shell towards the Ru-class. And the rest started firing as well while Pacifica and verniy rushed to the American abbysal begin to take some pounding minutes after they begin their attack the abyssal had already lost half of their force thanks to Novas fleet.

*POV switch to the sampsons crew

"captain the unidentified fleet had launch their attack against the abyssal sir"one of the crew said

"well it looks like they might be our guardian angels for today, okay whats the status of our fleet"replied the captain

"The mahan is badly damaged other than that we're all good sir"

"okay we must take this moment to-"before the captain finished his sentence one of the crew cut him off

"sir two ship from the unidentified fleet are Approaching they're requesting permission to board sir, what are your reply?"

"Let them board but keep your eyes on them,and next time Don't cut me when im SPEAKING!"

"aye sir sorry for that"

After that pacifica and verniy boarded the Sampson

"RAS Pacifica and RNS verniy reporting for Duty sir"

"at ease, what are your current mission soldier?and what does RAS mean?"asked the captain

"captain RAS stand for RoyalAbyssalShip cause I'm an Abyssal princess, and our current mission is to head towards pearl harbor to give our service for The USN sir"

_Hmm an abyssal princess on our side looks like it's our lucky day _the captain thought"okay we will provide you access for pearl if you protect us from those abyssal"

"Consider it Done sir" pacifica and verniy jumped down from the ship and begin their massive salvos of torpedoes of course pacifica also using her rotary cannon hurling 14" round at a fast fire rate mowing down the destroyers and battleship while the rest of the team begin their approach toward the fleet while also providing fire with their massive main guns reaping the enemy into pieces. After a couple minutes of fighting the enemy begin retreating with the only survivor of One Wo-class and one Ru-class.

"Captain this is Nova of the 1st royal fleet of the Abyss requesting permission to board sir"

"roger that Nova permission granted"

"whew captain nice ship you got here an arleigh burke class if I'm not mistaken"

"you got that right son,I'm captain Richard of the ship USS Sampson and we would like to thanks you for saving our butts"

"don't mentioned Cap, we were planning to serve the USN after all"

"so mind introducing yourself"

"Right im Nova or better known in the abyssal world as Naval war prince"Nova started to introduce the rest of the fleet to the captain and explaining their true Mission

"so your telling me that you're the only Prince ever existed, and you want to serve The US?"

"your're right captain, also it would be an Honor to serve along side the US"

Suddenly"Captain we're approaching pearl and …and"the man began to stutter

"and what sailor get a hold of it"

"IT'S on fire sir the admiral Office other than that they managed to damage a few fuel tanks"

"captain what's wrong?" asked Nova

"pearl has been attacked by the planes from the wo-class we engaged earlier and it looks like the admiral did'nt make it"

"captain then we must hurry my fleet will disembark and rush toward the docks while you and your fleet begin unloading supplies, can you take an order from an abyssal prince ?"

"no it's fine your fleet are clear to disembark and we will begin unloading shortly"

* * *

**Well guys that's chapter three next time will be the meeting between the RFOTA and the US fleet reviews or suggestions is appreciated that's all**

**~NCgaming checking out~**


	5. this story has not been forgotten yay!

**hey guys sorry if i didn't update much,don't worry i'm not gonna scrap this story and thank you for your OCs it will still feature in my story so don't worry your ocs are not going to waste i'm gonna do my best with them, any way i'm planning to do a rewrite of the third chapter,and it will introduce new characters so expect a new chapter soon ja.**

**~NCgaming signing out~**

** 6/25/2015**

**the rewrite of chapter 3 has been finally released hope you enjoy**


	6. Chapter 3 rewrite - First battle

**Chapter 3**

**Hi guys NCgaming here and I would welcome you to the rewrite of third chapter hope you critics or reviews are welcomed also sorry if i haven't update it recently i got many exam and works to do both as a student and an student council member,but first i would like to say thank you guys for the OCs and Here is some answer from the review section i'll be doing this more often now.**

**Guest(1): entreprise is a yorktown class aircraft carrier actually it's the only yorktown-class that survive the pacific war**

**Guest(2): they are not official many of them are just fan made**

**NueTheNerd: thanks for the review,and beta reading this chapter**

**unicorn359:Thanks alot mate for the reviews and support**

**And many thanks to my friend GenesisSBX and Colonel Amiruddin Arif for inspiring and Pre reading this story**

**'text' means radio conversations**

* * *

"ACHTUNG, EVERYONE WAKE UP!" Loud shouting broke the peace of early morning, Nova's shouting to be exact. "Alright ladies wake up we have to go now!"

Bismarck and Prinz Eugen jolted out of their slumber and started to salute in the direction of the shouting. "Jawohl, herr kommandant, ehh Prinz...Is it just me Nova started to act like a proper admiral?" Bismarck said to Prinz.

"Yes sis he is," Prinz replied as everyone else started to wake up.

"Bro, why do you have to shout like that? It's still in the morning! What have gone into you, usually we're the one to wake you up." said Pacifica.

"Sis today we're going to pearl, and beside Verniy have already made breakfast for us. I think it's roasted salmon again." replied nova "Alright everyone let's get eating today is gonna be a long trip."

Everyone started to gather near the camp fire and started to eat breakfast. After that, they begin their journey towards Pearl Harbor.

"Alright everyone make a diamond formation around me and verniy; Pacifica you go up front; Bismarck and Atlantica cover the sides and Prinz, you guard the rear everyone got that?" barked Nova

"Got it commander." Verniy said with a chuckle. Everyone then started to move into their position.

"Well then fleet all ship ahead flank." Their long journey has begun.

**A couple hours later near Pearl Harbor**

A convoy of a transport ship and two Arleigh Burke class ship was heading towards Pearl Harbor delivering supplies.

"Captain! We've got two Wo-class carrier, three Ru-class battleship and a dozen I-class destroyers heading towards us!" One of the crew reported to the ship captain. "What shall we do sir?"

"Contact Pearl Harbor. Tell them to send our fleet girls out! All we can do now is wait and tell the crew to man their battle stations!" The captain replied back. The ship's alarms started to sound very loudly, alerting everyone on board. "All hands! Man your battle stations! I repeat: All hands, man your battle stations! This is not a drill!"

"Shit! Captain! The enemy are launching carriers toward Pearl and I don't think they can send ship girls to us because the girls are still new." One of the crew said toward the captain

_Maybe it's just our time. T_he captain thought to himself. "Contact Pearl Harbor and tell them that the planes are coming their way."

"Aye captain!"

'pearl harbor this is the USS Sampson we have spotted abyssal launching bombers toward your position over.'

'Roger Sampson. This is Pearl. We'll be ready for them.'

While the radio conversation was going, the Abyssals decided to press their advantages and opened fire towards the US fleet. Gunfire rained down from the sky and hitting one of the destroyers. Black smoke rose into the sky as a fire started on the deck, sending crew members into a panic.

"Sir the Mahan is damaged! What should we do?" A crew member asked the captain, now terrified at the ordeal.

"Return fire with everything we got! We must not let them reach Pearl!" The captain then looked off in the distance and his eyes widened. The Wo-class fired off a group of Abyssal bombers and they were heading straight towards the ships.

It would be near impossible to get a counterattack in and with the distance and speed the bombers were going, they couldn't attack it without damaging a ship. Feeling that the end was near, the captain let out a heavy sigh and turned toward his crew.

"Gentleman...It's been an honor serving with you."

The Abyssal bomber dived toward the ship...and a bright explosion filled the sky, eliminating the bombers before they could drop a single bomb.

"What the-?!" The captain was completely shocked at what had just transpired and turned towards his crew. "Who fired at them? Did anyone see where that shell comes from?"

"Sir! There is a formation of six ships approaching it seems they're on our side but.." The sailor the gulped, the truth looming over him.

"But what?" The captain then growled. "Dammit! Tell me sailor!" He barked.

"It seems the three of them are...Abyssals sir" the sailor replied quietly.

"Three of them are _what_?!"

_(A few minutes earlier )_

"Hey Nova, are we there yet?" asked Verniy

"According to my calculations, we should be entering Pearl soon." Nova replied back.

"Khorosho." Verniy then looked off in the distance, squinting her eyes to get a better view. "Wait...Is that smoke over there?"

The others looked off towards the direction , they could see two sides of ships. One side was a fleet of US ships as signified by the flags on the ships; the other half they knew were Abyssals, seeing how some were Abyssals themselves. "Nova they're being attacked by Abyssals! What should we do?"

"Alright! This is gonna be our first battle! All battleships will stay here and provide cover fire while Verniy and Pacifica shall engage them in close quarters! Everyone got that?" Nova directed.

"Roger that. Verniy, Lets go." Pacifica said.

The fleet begun firing at the Abyssals Nova started firing his main gun hurling 24" shells towards the Ru-class. And the rest started firing as well while Pacifica and Verniy rushed to the American ships.

The Abyssal force was starting to weaken minutes after they begun their attack. Half of their forces were lost thanks to Nova's fleet coming at the last second.

"Looks like the abyssal have choose the wrong convoy to attack. Battleships: Drop some lead on them!"

"Jawholl herr! Nova, Prinz, with me!"

Bismarck and Pinz started to fire on the group of Wo-class carriers and Ru-class battleships.

"All batteries fire broadside: FUR DAS VATERLAND!" Both of them yelled out while Nova and Atlantica fired on the destroyers in front of Pacifica and Verniy's path, clearing their way.

Meanwhile, the crew of Sampson were observing the events that had just taken place.

"Captain! The unidentified fleet had launch their attack against the abyssal sir!" One of the crew members said.

"Well it looks like they're our life savers. Whats the status of our fleet?"

"The Mahan is badly damaged other than that we're all good sir!"

"Okay we must take this moment to-"Before the captain finished his sentence, one of the crew ran up to him, cutting him off.

"Sir! Two ships from the unidentified fleet are approaching! They're requesting permission to board sir, what is your reply?"

"Let them board but keep your eyes on them and next time Don't cut me when I'm speaking!"

"aye sir sorry for that." The crew member apologized and proceeded to let Pacifica and Verniy on board the Sampson.

"RAS Pacifica and RNS verniy reporting for Duty sir!"

"At ease. What are your current mission soldier? and what does RAS mean?" The captain asked.

"Captain, RAS stand for Royal Abyssal Ship 'cause I'm an Abyssal princess, and our current mission is to head towards Pearl Harbor to give our service for The USN sir!"

_Hmm an abyssal princess on our side looks like it's our lucky day. _The captain thought. This will certainly give the USN an advantage against the Abyssals. "Okay we will provide you access for Pearl if you protect us from those damn abyssals."

"Consider it done sir." Pacifica and Verniy jumped down from the ship and begin firing their massive salvos of torpedoes with added fire from pacifica who was also using her rotary cannon hurling 14" round at a fast rate, mowing down the destroyers and battleships while the rest of the team begin their approach toward the fleet while also providing fire with their massive main guns ripping the enemy into pieces.

All of a sudden, a round of shells fired from the Abyssal side, heading towards the bridge of the Sampson.

_This might be our end after all..._ The captain thought "All crew brace for impact!"

However the shells burst in mid air before they could even descend downward. The whole crew was in shock.

"What happened?" One of the crew asked.

"Look at the bow of the ship."

Standing there was a girl with hair that was a mix between purple and blue who was wearing a blue navy dress firing CIWS from her shoulder; On her leg there were two ship hulls. On her right hull, she has a single 5/62 in gun and two mk.46 torpedo tubes while on her left hull there was 96 VLS and an heli pad also on the back of her head. She, as a bridge from an Arleigh Burke class destroyer, had two 25 mm bushmaster gun.

_Wait...Ship girls don't have CIWS and VLS! _The captain thought, perplexed at the girl's appearance._ W_hen he looked carefully he saw on the bow of her leg had the number 102 written in the hull.

"sir an unknown signal is contacting us"

_Could it be?! That girl is... _"Patch her through"

"USS Sampson, reporting for duty." A childish girl said

"Sampson, how could you be here?"

"Well first, I got the urge to protect my crew and suddenly here I am blasting away the abyssals' shells."

Meanwhile Verniy and Pacifica was starting close quarters combat against the destroyers, firing with all of their cannons and torpedoes. Outta of nowhere, a ru class jumped over verniy and pointed it guns at her. Verniy gulped, feeling that death was near, but then the battleship's head exploded thanks to Nova.

Verniy breathed a sigh of relief and sent a smile his way; she was glad that Nova was protecting her.

After a couple more minutes of fighting, the enemy begin retreating with the only survivors being one Wo-class and one Ru-class.

"Captain this is Nova of the 1st royal fleet of the Abyss. Requesting permission to board sir!"

"Roger that Nova. Permission granted."

"Whew~!" Nova said with awe. "Nice ship you got here captain! An Arleigh Burke class if I'm not mistaken."

"You got that right son. I'm captain Richard of the ship USS Sampson and we would like to thanks you for saving our butts. "

"Don't mention it Cap, we were planning to serve the USN after all."

"So...do you mind introducing yourselves?"

"Right. I'm Nova or better known in the abyssal world as Naval war prince." After introducing himself, Nova introduced the rest of the fleet to the captain and explained their mission.

"So you're telling me that you're the only Abyssal Prince ever existed...and you want to serve The US?"

"You're right Captain. It would be an honor to serve along side the US." Nova said. He then pointed to the girl on the bow of the ship. "And who is that?"

"Nova, meet Sampson the personification of this ship." Richard said.

"My name is Sampson." The girl then curtsied. "A pleasure to meet you"

"The name's Nova and the feeling is same."

The two shook hands when suddenly—

"Captain! We're approaching Pearl and…and...!" The man started to shake in horror as he stuttered.

"And what of it? Sailor get a hold of yourself!"

"It-It's on fire sir! The admiral's office and most of the other buildings! They also managed to damage a few fuel tanks!"

"No...NO IT CAN'T BE!" The captain banged his fiist on the control panel of the ship.

"Captain, what's wrong? Captain, get a hold of yourself!" Nova said while shaking the captain back to his senses. That's when the captain looked at Nova grimly.

"The day of infamy son...It's happening again. Pearl has been attacked by the planes from the Wo-class we fought earlier. The damage is severe."

"Just get yourself together and my fleet will help with helping the wounded while you begin unloading the supplies, could you take an order from me sir?"

"It's fine. Your fleet are clear to disembark." The captain said while trying to regain composure. "ALL MEN PREPARE TO UNLOAD IMMEDIATELY!"

"Sir, may I join him?" Sampson asked.

"Sure but be careful, Sampson."

"Alright! Sampson come with me."

Nova and Sampson then left in order to rejoin the rest of his fleet.

"Herr nova, What is your order?" Bismarck said and then she pointed at Sampson. "And _who_ is that?"

"Guys, meet Sampson." Nova introduced Sampson to his fleet.

"USS Sampson of the Arleigh Burke class guided missile destroyer reporting for duty." She said with a salute.

"Nice to meet you Sampson. I'm Pacifica, his sister." Pacifica said then the rest began to also introduce themselves.

"I want you guys to help with evacuation of the area. The injured is first priority but Verniy, you and Sampson patrol the area for any abyssal while I'll go to the admiral office to check if anyone is trapped inside."

At that, Sampson scowled. "Why do I have to go on patrol? Pearl is one of the bases where my sister ships are docked at. I should see if they need help."

Nova sighed. "Well you have VLS and Phalanx. It will do good against planes."

"You do make a good point. Maybe you're not so bad for an abyssal."

"Hey, I'm a prince. Now everyone go! We don't have time to spare."

"Got that, little bro." Pacifica said.

"Khorosho." Verniy said.

"Jawohll herr nova." Bismarck and Prinz said.

All of them left and split apart in order to do their respective duty onshore and offshore to help evacuation of the injured. Soon Nova started to run toward the building. As he approached the burning office, he saw a blonde girl, her US navy uniform ripped, crying on the ground. There was a small, thin, river of blood trailing down her arm and she looked as if she was in pain.

"What's wrong?" Nova asked the girl

"It's the admiral! H-He's trapped inside with a Japanese guest,tana!"

_Tana?..._ Nova thought. _What a strange verbal tic._ "It's okay. I'll get them to safety. Just tell me what your name is, miss..."

"Montana..USS Montana." She then looked at him with desperate eyes. "Please get them to safety,tana! I beg of you!"

"Don't worry, I will. My sister will treat you for your injury." He then turned to Pacifica and Atlantica. "Pacifica, Atlantica: Please get Montana here to the medic."

"Right away bro!" both of them shouted and helped Montana to safety.

_Who is that guy? He looked like an Abyssal but he was really nice. I feel peaceful around him. _Montana thought then she winced and went back to holding her bleeding left arm as she was moved to a stretcher.

Meanwhile Nova was trying to get into the building then he found an slight opening between a few collapsed pillars. G_uess this will do... _He then slipped between the pillars and walked carefully inside as the building was so badly destroyed that one upset move could cause it to collapse.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Nova called out.

"He...Help" A man shouted in pain from far off.

Nova then quickly walked to a room where he found two admirals. One of them appear to be American while the other is Japanese. While the Japanese admiral to have a few burn marks and his arm wrapped in a makeshift sling made from the sleeves of his jacket, the American admiral was in far worse shape.

He was impaled by a wooden beam right in his stomach, the blood spread out on his jacket as one huge dark red stain.

"P-Please help him." The Japanese admiral said. "We were in here when the Abyssals attacked. You have to save him!

"I'll try." Nova said. He walked over to the American admiral and tried to remove the wooden beam but any movement caused the American great pain.

"No..Stop...Ju-Just leave me here." The American admiral said between heavy breaths. "This beam is stuck too far deep. You can't get out without killing us all."

"Bu-But James!" The Japanese admiral looked at his American counterpart with wide eyes of surprise and underlying sadness. "What about your girls? They need you! If you die then it could seriously weaken their morale!"

"Takeshi, listen: If you remove this b-beam, it will collapse the entire building." The admiral turned to face Nova. "Hey kid...I know you want to save me but pl-please if you really want to help me then take care of my girls for me. I can feel an aura of leadership from you...now go both of you."

"I'll do the best for your girls sir." Nova then turned to Takeshi. "Now Admiral Takeshi, we need to get out of here before the entire building collapse" With that, he started to walk off.

"Right..." Takeshi started to follow him and then stopped, turning back to James. "...I'm really sorry I couldn't save you James."

"It's okay Takeshi. Before you go, please give this to that kid." James said while pointing to his officer's sword.

"Right." Takeshi took his sword and then caught up to Nova. "Alright, let's go."

"Right sir. Follow me." Both of them ran toward the small entrance and just as they got out the entire building collapsed.

"Thanks for saving me and tell me what's your name?"

"The name's Nova sir."

"alright and Nova...before we left, James said to give this to you."

"What's this?"

"It's James's officer sword and it looks like you'll be the new admiral of this port. He personally asked for you to take over the post."

When Nova grabbed the sword, it began to change and the cover of it became black with red markings on it.

"Thank you sir but are you injured in any way?" Nova asked.

"I'll be fine. I'll get proper medicial attention." Takeshi said.

"But sir, we need to get you to the medic."

"I'm fine rea-"

"TAKESHI!" A girl screamed out. "Where is our admiral?!"

Takeshi and Nova could only look at each other and said "Shit..." in unison.

* * *

guys this is the current roster of OCs that is made by me and you guys thank you very much ja

RAS Nova,RAS Atlantica,RAS Pacifica,USS yorktown, USS enterprise,USS montana,USS iowa,USS missouri (made by me)

USS fletcher(made by colonel Amiruddin arif)

USS Johnston(Made by hfdt123)

USS baltimore(made by unicorn 359)

USS chicago und USS Washington(made by m16)

USS sampson and 3 secret other (made by NuetheNerd)

* * *

**That's the rewrite of the third chapter. I'll try to improve the next chapters.**

**Next time a lot of punch is going to hit Nova**

**Nova: Hey! i heard that!**

**Ncgaming: How did you get here?**

**Nova:i Followed the light duhh**

**Ncgaming: Huh? Ohh you mean the TV yeah i forgot to turn that off, any way look behind you**

**?: Oy bastard say hello to little Johnny**

**Nova: Wait what *he then got jumped by a little girl***

**Ncgaming: Okay then next time Nova will meet a lot of angry girls**

**Verniy: Don't forget to Follow and review,da**

**~NCgaming checking out~**


End file.
